wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaelyn
Chaelyn, often referred to as the Secret Keeper, is one of the major deities in the world of Sprin'Torel. She is often worshipped in tandem with James, as it's said that the best secrets are hidden in poetry or music. Though she is one of the more minor deities, she is no less revered than any of the others. This is in part because she is accredited with keeping society together, granting people the ability to do what needs to be done without fear of how coming to light. Though some criticise this as being dangerous, even they understand that not all secrets are for everyone. Worshipers Despite the nature of Chaelyn's domain, plenty is known of her worshipers and church, as this allows others to trust them more fully in order to maintain the balance of power between those who tell secrets and those who keep them. Clerics Clerics who choose to follow Chaelyn are often said to be the most trustworthy friends that a person can have, as they know how best to keep a secret and which secrets ought to be kept. Why they choose to follow Chaelyn, however, seems to vary more than any of the other gods, ranging anywhere from seeking redemption for some past sin to yearning to explore the secrets lost to time around the world. Orders ; The Criers : The Criers are an order who believe that the truth will set you free. This group is almost exclusively made up of those who are trying to repent for their past, and they are renowned for saying everything on their mind out of the belief that they can only grow to be better by keeping no secrets whatsoever. As such, many of this order are shunned by society, believing half of them to be extremely crass and the other half to be just outright annoying. ; The Keepers : On the opposite end of the spectrum from The Criers, The Keepers are inducted by having their tongues and fingers cut off. This allows people to tell them whatever secrets they need to get off their chest without any fear that their past will come back to haunt them. Due to their more grotesque appearance, they tend to reside mostly in slums or in areas away from the scrutinizing eyes of society. Rites Given the nature of Chaelyn's church, most prayers and rituals come in the form of revealing secrets to be forgotten to the passing of time or for wisdom around keeping secrets. As an example, below is an example of a prayer for protection against secrets becoming revealed: "Secret Keeper, the fear of a future where my past returns to me is strong. I pray to you that it may remain in the past for you alone, if you deem it worth keeping. I ask that those involved can be kind enough to keep from revealing it to the world, that you may hold their tongues for them so that my future is not spoiled by a past folly."